This is an ongoing study to determine whether the brown tree snake (Boiga irregularis) is susceptible to infection with ophidian paramyxovirus. The pathogenesis of the viral infection in brown tree snakes is being studied. Virus-induced lesions have not yet been detected in the brown tree snake. Paramyxovirus has been isolated from infected brown tree snake tissues through cell culture and identified by electron microscopy. The National Zoo is continuing snake infection research and the LSS is continuing virus isolation research.